yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 009
！！ ！！ | romaji = Kaimaku!! Dīwan Guranpuri!! | english = The D1 Grand Prix Begins!! | japanese translated = Start!! D1GP!! | alternate = | chapter number = 9 | japanese release = April 21, 2010 | japanese cover date = June 21, 2010 }} "The D1 Grand Prix Begins!!", known as "Start!! D1 Grand Prix!!" in the Japanese version, is the ninth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. It was first printed on April 21, 2010 in the 06/2010 issue of the V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in the American Shonen Jump magazine, and in volume 2 of the tankōbon. D1GP has finally come. To decide the world's greatest Turbo Duelist, all the contestants for the tournament have appeared in New Domino City. The first game is Yusei vs. Greiger. However, Yusei doesn't seem to be at the stadium yet.]] Summary The D1 Grand Prix begins. The contestants are lined-up, including Greiger, Bolt Tanner, Andre, Sherry LeBlanc, Tetsu Trudge, Akiza Izinski, Hunter Pace and a number of unidentified characters. Akiza notices that Yusei is not there. appears to explain the rules.]] A hologram of Rex Goodwin appears and introduces himself as the main sponsor of the tournament and New Domino's director of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau. He welcomes the contestants and explains that the D1 Grand Prix is a contest for ultimate honor and riches. Hunter Pace smiles at the thought of the riches. However there is a huge wall that they must overcome first, Goodwin explains. As he says this, Jack Atlas races out on the Phoenix Whirlwind. Goodwin introduces Jack and tells the contestants that the winner of the D1 Grand Prix shall face him. Carly Carmine is seen cheering in the stands as Jack arrives. Jack looks around and recognizes most of the contestants. He says to Rex that the D1 Grand Prix is a fine name for a tournament, but all he sees is a bunch of people that he remembers; the D1 Grand Prix must be nothing more than a consolation tournament. Crow Hogan and Kalin Kessler both appear, with Kalin asking if Jack is the only person who can satisfy him. Jack smiles and invites all the contestants to come after him if they want to lose. He claims that he will not be defeated by any kind of opponent. He points his finger up and declares that there is only one person standing at the top and that is him. The crowd cheer for the king, saying that there is no Turbo Duelist better than him. Goodwin continues; The first stage of the tournament will be played in a two game-elimination secret tournament format. With this format, the winners stay and the losers go home. There are no tournament pairing listings, meaning players won't know who their opponent is until just before their Duel. This prevents anyone from adjusting their Decks to gain an advantage over their opponent. There are three ways to win, he says: Lower the opponent's Life Points to 0, get to the goal first or make the opponent's Duel Runner unable to run. The pairing for the first match appears on screen. Greiger is to face Yusei Fudo. Greiger sees that he shall be the one to raise the curtain. Hunter Pace is disappointed that it isn't him. Jack realizes that Yusei is also participating and walks down a corridor. meets Akiza in the corridor.]] Akiza is also in the corridor. She stops Jack when he reaches her, greeting him and pointing out that it has been a while since they last met. Jack remarks that it must be nice being revered as the flower of the academy and asks why she is stalking around here. Akiza insists that she is not the same as back then and her pride shall keep her from losing. Jack looks back over his shoulder to her, smirks at the word "pride" and asks her to climb her way up to him. Greiger waits alone at the starting line. Lazar, Jack Mina and Goodwin watch from their box room. Lazar laughs that Yusei isn't coming, but Jack tells him to shut up. The announcer says that if the Duel does not start in sixty seconds, Yusei will be disqualified. A countdown starts and Hunter smiles that Greiger will be lucky. Crow comments that Greiger's Duel Runner is huge, it makes no sense. The countdown reaches 5 and Yusei speeds in on his Duel Runner. With one second left, he makes it to the starting line and the Duel begins. The crowd are annoyed at Yusei for arriving late. Akiza, on the other hand, smiles, glad that he made it. Yusei apologizes to Greiger for being late and the two race for the first corner. Yusei passes it first, allowing him to go first. Yusei Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and Summons "Jackie Jumper". He activates "Junk Ball", discarding "Lefty Driver" to Special Summon 2 "Junk Tokens". He tunes his 3 monsters to Synchro Summon "Lightning Warrior". Akiza remembers this as Yusei's ace monster from their One-Shot Run. Greiger's fans see that Yusei is able to Summon a powerful monster quickly and cheer for Greiger not to lose to him. Crow smiles intrigued that Yusei uses Synchro Summons, just like him. Yusei ends his turn. Summons "Ignition Beast Volcanon".]] Greiger activates "Fusion Charge", fusing "Roar Vulcan" and "Vanguard" from is hand to Fusion Summon "Ignition Beast Volcanon". Yusei notes that "Lightning Warrior" still has more ATK. However Greiger uses "Volcanon's" effect to destroy itself and "Lightning Warrior" and inflict damage to Yusei equal to "Lightning Warrior's" ATK, which is 2400. Yusei's Life Points drop to 1600. The crowd are impressed at Greiger quickly inflicting this much damage and cheer for him to kick out the "late guy". Riding closely behind Yusei, Greiger tells Yusei that this is for his rematch with Jack and vows to crush Yusei right here and right now. Yusei realizes that he and Greiger have the same goal. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Greiger Turn 1: Yusei Yusei Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and Normal Summons "Jackie Jumper". He activates "Junk Ball", discarding "Lefty Driver" to Summon 2 "Junk Token"s. He then uses his 3 monsters to Synchro Summon "Lightning Warrior". Turn 2: Greiger Greiger activates "Fusion Charge", sending "Roar Vulcan" and "Vanguard" from his hand to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Ignition Beast Volcanon". Greiger uses its effect to destroy it and "Lightning Warrior". (Yusei: 4000 → 1600 Life Points). Duel continues in the next Ride. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.